Peer-to-Peer (P2P) architectures are emerging as a potential platform for future Video-on-Demand (VOD) systems. VOD content may be provided in a downloadable format or a streaming format. Particularly with respect to the streaming format, one issue is that peer nodes in a P2P system are under loose autonomous control and are therefore unreliable. For example, a device owner may decide to power down his or her peer device at any time. As a result, if a peer device is streaming VOD content to another peer device and then suddenly goes offline, playback is interrupted. Such interruptions are unacceptable to viewers. Thus, there is a need for a P2P architecture for delivering VOD content that alleviates interruptions in playback resulting from an unstable network.